


Strength of God

by Baylor



Series: Birthright [46]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alien Resistance, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Weigh It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke, after all is said and done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength of God

In the days that come to pass,  
Zeke knows he is seen as stalwart,  
A selfless pillar of their cause,  
when really he is faint and frayed  
And has no choice in finishing the work left undone.

Unlike the prophet he is named for,  
Zeke cannot see the restoration of Israel.  
He can only see America in all its glorious deconstruction,  
And thinks perhaps this is his captivity in Babylon.

He is misnamed, Zeke thinks,  
or perhaps it is that he has been renamed  
In taking up the brave vigilance that Casey left behind.  
He, at least, was named true.

 

Ezekiel = strength of God (Hebrew)  
Casey = brave vigilant (Celtic)


End file.
